


病入膏肓

by Merlin_C



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Male Homosexuality, Ratings: R, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Reunited and It Feels So Good
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21755362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlin_C/pseuds/Merlin_C
Summary: 本来想写短打的，一不小心写high了，可能还有下一篇吧，破镜重圆，失忆，应该有车。
Kudos: 2





	病入膏肓

我还剩下多久？  
手上密密麻麻的针孔，让我的胃痉挛着皱成一团，想要干呕....  
我这种病一直打点滴难道就可以治好么  
我可以选择逃离么？  
但手腕上的粉色环带早已化作无形的枷锁。  
做完今天的疗程之后，我按住手上的纱布，忽的瞥见镜中逆光里的脸。  
如同行尸走肉一样的面庞，死气沉沉，年轻人的活力消失殆尽。  
我选择绕着路想多磨磨蹭一会再回病房。  
望见忙碌到鞋脱胶了的护士，余光扫过手上拿着化验单的病人，门缝中窥到医生针管里的猩红，每一次看都可能是最后一次。  
我旋开灰白色的木门，踱入我的单人病房，发现里面竟来了一位不速之客。那人背对着我，他投下的阴影拉的很长。嗯？是谁？个子蛮高？  
我打了一个机灵，想起来中午有个小护士找我，说是能不能让有个叫段奕的病人和我共用一个间，说是什么病床不够了。我听到这个陌生而熟悉的名字，不知道为什么心开始钝钝的疼。  
我这种濒死的人当然不介意了。  
“您好，请问您是....”明明知道是你我还是想要再问一遍。如果没错的话，他这个前男友应该还记得我，要知道是我因为病情恶化才提的分手。  
“江先生好，我是段奕，桥段的段，神采奕奕的奕”陌生而熟悉的自我介绍...那个人转过身来，长长的阴影投到了我身上，他脸上的表情愈加看不真切了，“是脑震荡，车祸导致的。希望我们这个月可以好好相处。”说罢他伸出了右手。  
我失语。假装忽视了那只假惺惺的手。小护士没有提醒我这间病房的病人脾气最最差劲么。  
“好，那井水不犯河水。我去洗澡了，您可务必注意安全。”我还巴不得您忘了。

滋，滋滋，啪。

浴室的灯突得灭了。  
滴滴答答的水声在粘稠的黑暗中显得格外清晰。  
我内心深处的恐惧在疯狂的蔓延。  
好像要喘不过气来了。  
我想尖叫但是却只能发出嘶哑的声音。  
我终于要死了吗。  
真是便宜死我了。

砰！是谁来了？  
我就知道死没有这么容易。  
门被翘开了，那个男人脸上惊慌的表情多么熟悉。  
我突然想起了那些记忆深处的美好时光。  
手电筒那刺眼的白光扫到我蜷曲在角落的身体。  
我突然无法抑制自己的眼泪，我不知道我的泪腺竟然能这么发达，温热的液体滑落在冰冷的皮肤上感觉怪怪的，心里好像有蚂蚁爬一样的痒。  
“披上，在这样下去肯定要感冒的”  
不要搞得你还像以前一样了解我好不好？  
你肯定已经已经忘了吧？  
我像婴儿第一次行走那样跌跌撞撞的站了起来，他把我半个人揽在怀里，把我近乎拖似的拉出房间。  
我失态地瘫在床上，被子让我搓成一团，眼睛被泪水冲刷得略微红肿。而段奕就像个小孩一样在床沿边蹲着，富有侵略性的目光在我暴露在空气中的肌肤上游走。  
等我渐渐停止抽噎，他才缓慢的把被子摊平，用手示意让重新躺到被了里。  
“你不记得以前的事了。”我用了肯定句。  
“差不多吧，不过我的医生说还是有希望恢复的，把我安排到这间其实是因为医生告诉我，说你对我的复建可能有帮助。”  
“哈，那他怎么不问问我同不同意。”  
如同一座被荒废的孤岛，突然闯入的陌生人让岛的主人措不及防，我原本已是杂草丛生的心，突然，又迎来了春天。“我这种已经半只脚踏上奈何桥的人，你又不是不知道，好好开始你的生活，不要打扰我了，懂？”话是这么讲，可惜我刚刚哭过的表情却是另一回事。  
他的脸上出现了一瞬间的空白，显然是想起了点什么，不过转瞬即逝，可惜却让我捕捉到了他迷茫的表情。

滴—滴—滴—  
哟，今天我的闹钟响的挺晚的啊？  
我显然是起晚了，一般这个时候我已经吃完早饭了。段奕在我的牙杯上贴了一张便条，说他昨晚对我多有冒犯，之后会尽量保持距离，但是晚上想要和我再聊聊，反面有一行很小的字，“我是不是在哪里见过你？”  
是啊，你何止见过我，你还和我搞过。

好吧，既然你执意入戏，那我必定奉陪到底。  
今天的疗程还是一样的乏味枯燥，但是想着晚上如何逗弄段奕，打针都不再无聊起来，扎针的护士看到我嘴角上扬的样子还问我是不是吃错药了。这就是荒野之春的力量么。  
他是应该那种我最讨厌的类型，亲近而疏离，温柔体贴却固执霸道，可是我却被他的引力所吸引。可是，既然僭越了我们之间的洛希极限，那我就只能成为你的一部分了。

tbc.


End file.
